I Love You
by Ice Phoenix10
Summary: Ranma and Akane have some encounters. And now it's time for the wedding! Complete Chaos! Rated R For Strong Language, Lemon, and Violence. RanmaAkane. Chapter 8 is up! (P.S I changed the genre because I really am not trying to be funny.)
1. Telling The Truth

YO! I said I was coming back! So here is my first COMEBACK story! Warning REALLY REALLY WAFF!  
  
I do not own Ranma ½  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma Saotome slammed the door. "Fuck that tomboy! I don't need her anyway!" Ranma said pounding his fist into his pillow. Then he frowned. "What am I talking about...?" He sighed still frowning. "I love her. But even if I did tell her she wouldn't care. She doesn't like me. Feh. She won't EVER!" Ranma said sharply getting into a rage again. He slammed a pillow against the floor and started beating the stuffing out of it, partially starting to sob. Then he stopped, and just fell to the floor. After about 20 minutes he picked himself up off the floor. He opened his door a little and said: "I.... I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you guys in the morning" He said. He closed the door. Then he went to bed whispering to no one three words: "I love her".  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Ranma was taking a morning bath. He was soothed under the hot fog of the tub. "Ahhhhhh..." Ranma sighed with pleasure as he relaxed his joints. Just when he was about to slip under the water, he saw a foot slip onto the rug. 'ACK! Akane! I'd better slip under the water!' Ranma thought, not caring about the flaws of the plan. Akane took off her clothes and put her body in the tub. Ranma started to blush. Then on accident he lost his grip under the water and floated to the top looking straight into Akane's eyes. Ranma knew the whole thing; She was going to scream "RANMA NO HENTAI!!!" , then he was going to be bashed with a mallet through the roof, and finally, he wouldn't get back until nightfall. He waited for it, yet, it never came. "Hey what's going on here?" Ranma said with a confused look, still looking into Akane's eyes. "I heard what you said last night Ranma" Akane said, with a small smile. "You d-did??" Ranma said blushing even harder then before. "Yes I did." Akane said. Then she whispered in his ear: "I do too." Ranma felt bliss. He took Akane and kissed her. She let his tongue explore her mouth. Then he let go gasping for air. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
After The Bathtub  
  
It was time for bed. Ranma yawned. He still felt bliss. He finally knew that Akane loved him. He finally got it out. Finally. Right when he was going into his room. Akane motioned for him to come in her room. Ranma blushed. Did she want him to sleep with her?! Well I guess he wouldn't mind. Then he knocked himself on the head "You old pervert Saotome" He mumbled to himself. She was still motioning. He walked over to her room. "Yeah?" Ranma asked. "I was wondering. On the account that we said it and stuff well should we start sharing the same—well you know what I mean.." Akane said, blushing a bit. Ranma nodded. Akane blushed again. Akane went over and laid down on her bed. Ranma blushed again. He crawled in next to her. He started to hold her. He was discovering that he liked this new feeling. And that feeling was love. Bliss was another  
  
He liked these feelings called Bliss And Love. -  
  
Well! There's Chapter 1! There's Going to be more romance! AND there's going to be action and humor! So Chapter 2 is coming soon!  
  
IcE pHoEnIx 10 


	2. Wedding Plans

CHAPTER 2! HERE IT COMES! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Wedding Plans  
  
"So when are we going to get married?" Akane asked Ranma the following morning. "Um.... I dunno. I guess Soun and that ol' fool are gonna have to plan it out. Since they won't let me do shit." Ranma mumbled. "Remember last night?" Akane asked. "Yeah. Why?" Ranma asked. "Did you really think I looked kawaii in the moonlight?" Akane asked. "Y-yeah why?" Ranma asked blushing. "Because you've always called me uncute, I was wondering if that was ever going to change." Akane said. "Well I guess it did" Ranma said smiling. "You're kawaii all the time Akane, I thought you knew that" Ranma said, still smiling. (A/N: Kawaii= Pretty/Cute in Japanese)  
  
Ranma and Akane were finally getting married. "RANMA DO WHAT?!?!??!?!?!" Shampoo screamed. "Ranma marry Mallet Girl??" Shampoo was in an ultimate rage. "Mallet Girl pay for stealing Ranma!" Shampoo screamed again. Shampoo started to conduct an evil plan in her head.  
  
Akane was modeling her wedding dress. "Hm... pink just isn't my color." Akane said. "Do you have anything in purple?" Akane asked the dress shop clerk. "Yes as a matter of fact we do" The clerk said pulling out a purple silk kimono. "Wow! It's gorgeous!" Akane said smiling. She modeled that one too. She bought it. "I can't wait to show Ranma!" Akane said while walking home.  
  
Ranma was also trying on suits. "Hmm.... hey pop what fits me better black or white?" Ranma asked his father. Genma put up a sign saying "Personally I like the white". "Okay then I'll buy the black" Ranma said going up to the counter with his father.  
  
Ranma and Akane returned home at about 4PM. But meanwhile Shampoo almost had her idea complete. "Yes Mallet Girl will pay for stealing!" Shampoo said. She had formed the perfect plan. A mix of revenge with the sweet taste of Ranma! Shampoo cackled. "This time Shampoo will have revenge on Mallet Girl!!" Shampoo said. She cackled a final time. Then she got out a super big landscape piece of paper and started to draw out her plan. "Yes catapult go here and egg flinger go there!" were some phrases she said while working on this.  
  
Ranma and Akane were eating dinner by now. "I have a feeling Shampoo is going to do something bad at our wedding." Ranma said. "Yeah so do I" Akane said. "But probably not" Ranma reassured himself. "Yeah" Akane said.  
  
Little do they know Shampoo IS conducting something and It's not gonna be pretty!! -  
  
End Of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! SORRY FOR SHORTNESS! Chapter 3 will be longer just so ya know! SEE YA TILL' NEXT TIME!!!  
  
IcE pHoEnIx 


	3. Raging Shampoo!

Well here comes Chapter 3! Throws It at You WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?? READ IT!  
  
Chapter 3: Raging Shampoo!!  
  
Ranma was sound asleep. Then he heard a crash. "What the??" Ranma said leaning forward so he could see out the door. He saw the outline of a girl. "No.... not now!!" Ranma whispered to himself. "That better not be Shampoo or Akane will kick my ass!" Ranma whispered again. Ranma peeked out his door. 'Oh shit! IT IS SHAMPOO!!' Ranma thought, thinking of the consequences if Akane got the wrong idea. "Hm... think Ranma, think!" Ranma said. "Maybe if I woke up Akane and told her, she wouldn't get pissed!" Ranma said. "But what if she thought I was a burglar or somethin' then I would get a huge mallet hit and most likely not be home until morning!" He added. "I'd might as well wake up Akane, duck and hope that she misses" Ranma said, tiptoeing to Akane's room. He shook Akane, then ducked. The mallet never came. Akane looked down of the side of her bed. "Yes Ranma?" Akane asked. Then Ranma remembered something he hadn't given Akane. "Um 2 things to tell you. First open this." Ranma said handing her a small leather case. She opened it. "Wow! An engagement ring! It's beautiful!" Akane said, smiling at her fiancée. "Thanks." Ranma said, smiling back. Ranma almost forgot the Shampoo ordeal. "Oh yeah! Akane, Shampoo was in the hallway! I think she heard about us getting married. My guess is she isn't happy." Ranma said. Then, Shampoo stormed in. "DIE MALLET GIRL!!!!" Shampoo said, smashing a mallet on Akane's bed.  
  
Luckily, Ranma pulled her out of her bed about a millisecond before the mallet connected. "Hmph! Shampoo miss that time but won't miss again!" Shampoo said, smashing down the mallet again. Again, Ranma escaped with Akane before the mallet connected. He put Akane down and said one thing: "Run!" and they ran.  
  
Shampoo's mallet almost connected every time. "Shampoo must use acrobatics!" Shampoo said, catching up to them. "Ack!" Akane exclaimed just dodging the mallet. "Yeah this was the thing I thought I would be doing, running around a dojo in the middle of the night in my boxers, running away from an Amazon, yeah my day just keeps getting better and better!" Ranma said. (A/N: Imagine the rest of this is slow-mo like in The Matrix) Shampoo threw the mallet at Akane. She dodged it by flipping over it. It headed towards Ranma who caught the mallet while jumping in the air. (A/N: Matrix slow-mo is over!)  
  
Finally, Shampoo gave up and fled the dojo. "Finally" Ranma said. "Yeah." Akane said. Ranma went to bed. Akane had another idea. She crawled in next to him. "Huh?" Ranma said turning around to find himself looking straight at Akane. "Well I see somebody joined me" Ranma said, smirking. "Hey, we're going to get married soon so what's the matter?" Akane asked. "Nothing it's just I'm not really used to doing this without you malleting me" Ranma said. "You wanna get malleted?" Akane asked, smiling. "No!" Ranma said. Ranma snuggled Akane closer. Then he kissed her. He broke the kiss. He snuggled her even closer. Ranma still liked these feelings. Bliss and love really made happiness. Ranma loved it.  
  
The Following Morning  
  
Ranma sat at the Tendo's table. 'Wow, now that Akane and I are engaged things have been better around' Ranma thought, smiling happily. 'I'm glad Ukyo took our engagement well' He thought. He also was glad the Ukyo's reaction was the exact opposite of Shampoo's!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Shampoo has not lost just yet!" Shampoo said. "Part 2 of plan has not even been finished yet! Shampoo make sure Mallet Girl die!" Shampoo said again. She cackled. "RANMA WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH SHAMPOO!!" She yelled.  
  
Back at The Tendo's  
  
'I never noticed that Akane was that beautiful. Wow...' Ranma thought. Ranma looked at the clock. "AHUGH!!!!! We're gonna be late for school!" Ranma said pointing at the clock. "Crap!" Akane said when she noticed the clock. They ran to school.  
  
At Furinkan High School  
  
Kuno stopped in front of them. "Akane Tendo marry me!!" He pleaded. "WE"RE LATE MOVE!!" Ranma and Akane screamed, knocking him out of the way. They got to class just in time. Ranma sat down. "Hey, Saotome." The boy next to Ranma whispered. "What?" Ranma whispered back. "I hear you and Tendo are getting married in like, 2 weeks" The Boy whispered. "Yeah. Why?" Ranma whispered back. "Lucky.." The boy whispered. Ranma fumed. 'The pervert' Ranma thought returning his attention back to class.  
  
After School  
  
Ranma and Akane walked to home together. "Wow she really looks beautiful today" Ranma said, not knowing he was saying it aloud. Akane smiled. "Do you mean that?" She said. "Yeah" Ranma said blushing. Akane smiled at him. And he smiled back.  
  
That's it for Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! R&R!! 


	4. Awaken

Psst.... this is the lemon chapter! This isn't the only lemon though! So get your jetpacks on and let's fly!!!  
  
Oh And If I Forgot I DO NOT OWN RANMA 1/2  
  
Chapter 4: Awaken  
  
That Night  
  
Now that it was allowed Ranma could sleep with Akane and vice-versa. Once again it was time for bed. Ranma wanted to sleep with Akane tonight. And so he did. Like last night Ranma snuggled Akane close. But tonight Ranma wanted to do more then that. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to touch her, he wanted every bit of her. "Akane..." Ranma whispered. "Yes Ranma?" Akane asked. "May... may I well... have you? If you know what I mean." Ranma said to her. Akane blushed. "Well it's a bit soon, but okay." Akane said, still blushing. Ranma started to lift off her shirt. Her shirt was removed and Ranma gazed upon her bra. Then he removed her pants, leaving her bra and panty exposed. He then took of her bra, letting him have access to her beautiful breasts. Finally, he took off her panty and had full access to her body. "Let's start" Ranma said. Akane nodded.  
  
Ranma started to play with her breasts. He played with her nipples. Akane started to moan. He attacked at her breast by sucking in a circular motion causing Akane to moan even louder. He then stuck his penis in to her sweet spot. She screamed. He started to kiss her even harder then before. Finally Ranma knew who the one he loved was. Now for Akane she felt extreme pleasure, being a virgin, she had never felt this type of enjoyment. "Oh... Akane I love you, I love you so much." Ranma said. "I love you too Ranma" Akane said. They had already known this, but, this time, it seemed more meaningful.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
(A/N: That was a softer lemon but there will be more lemon to come in the story) Ranma and Akane acted like nothing happened between them. If word got out that they did what they did last night well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. It was Friday; they were almost out of school. Tuesday was their last day. "C'mon it's time for school." Ranma said getting up. Ranma and Akane walked out the door. "Hey Kasumi, haven't you noticed those 2 are acting weird lately?" Nabiki asked her sister. "Well yes, they haven't been quarreling at all." Kasumi said. "They're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Nabiki said. "What the scheme this time?" Kasumi asked Nabiki. "Well... it starts out like this...."  
  
At The Long Path to Furinkan High  
  
Akane and Ranma could walk slowly to school today. They had 20 minutes before the First Bell even rang. Ranma sighed. 2 weeks was taking so long! Why couldn't their wedding day come sooner?? "Maybe I should have made our wedding day date sooner" Ranma said. "Ah. I see someone's anxious." Akane said, smiling. "Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Ranma asked. "Ranma it's okay to be excited. I am too. Finally, from all those days you called me uncute. Now you decide to marry me. I am very excited." Akane said, still grinning. Then Ranma heard footsteps behind him. "RANMA!!" The man said. Ranma turned around. "RYOGA?!" Ranma said in surprise. "I've heard that you're marrying Akane in 2 weeks! Is this true?!" Ryoga asked. Ryoga seemed angry. 'Suppose he's mad because he was in love with her.' Ranma thought. "Yup." Ranma said. They kept on walking. Ryoga frowned. "Oh.." Ryoga sighed. Then he fled. "What was his problem?" Akane asked. "I dunno." Ranma replied  
  
At Furinkan High  
  
Ranma sat down in his chair. He wondered why there hadn't been any intrusions in his daily life. "Maybe Shampoo gave up" Ranma said. "No way Ranma." Akane said. Ranma didn't even notice she was sitting next to him. "My guess is Shampoo came up with a better plan, and she'll be at it again" Akane continued. "Why can't Shampoo just accept it like Ukyo did?" Ranma said. "I dunno. Shampoo is stubborn that's for sure." Akane said. "I've gotta awaken to all of these deals. I'd better make it clear to Shampoo that I don't love her! But she just keeps on going at it!" Ranma said. "She just keeps on ramming her head into a brick wall trying to knock it down, but in the end she's just going to end up with a big headache" Akane said. "Yeah, you're right Akane-chan" Ranma said. Then class began.  
  
After Class in the Gymnasium  
  
Ranma watched Akane go. "Wow. She's good at this." Ranma said watching her move. Then she did the triple backflip. "This was the one she messed up on! I hope she lands it!" Ranma said. And she did. Ranma smiled and clapped like all the other spectators. Akane sat down next to Ranma. "Hi Akane. You did great out there" Ranma said. "Thanks Ranma-kun" Akane said, smiling.  
  
(A/N: Akane was doing gymnastics in the gym incase you didn't know.)  
  
Back At The Tendo's  
  
Nabiki growled. She hadn't found out any info on Ranma and Akane. "Dammit! I will find out about them!" Nabiki vowed.  
  
That's Chapter 4 for you! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER 5!  
  
See ya!  
  
Oh and thanks for reviews! It only came out today!  
  
IcE pHoEnIx 


	5. Remember

This is the 5th chapter! YEA! I update fast when I like something! I don't own Ranma ½! (However I do own the character Oyamada!)  
  
Chapter 5: Remember  
  
Ranma was sitting on the Tendo's rooftop, looking at the sky. Then a warp hole appeared in the sky. "What the fuck?!" Ranma said in surprise. Ranma was pulled in. "WHOA!!!!" Ranma screamed.  
  
Suddenly the warp hole stopped. "Where the hell am I?" Ranma asked himself. Then a familiar face appeared. "ACK! No! Not now! NOT EVER! NO!" Ranma said in horror as he looked at the face. "Oh poor Ranma. You thought you killed me didn't you? WELL! Nobody will ever kill Oyamada!" The man said. (A/N: Not Manta Oyamada from Shaman King a different Oyamada.) "I guess you do remember me." Oyamada said with a twisted smile on his face. "You had brought me down for a while. What an embarrassment! You were only 11 years old! Beaten by a mere child! But now! I have more powers then before! And this time! YOU WILL DIE RANMA SAOTOME!" Oyamada yelled. Then Ranma was thrown out of the warp hole, back onto the roof. "No...." Ranma said. Then, about 4 seconds later, Ranma passed out.  
  
Ranma had woken up to Kasumi and Akane. "What happened?" Ranma asked. "You passed out on the roof." Kasumi said. "Akane brought me to you." She added. Ranma took his glance to Akane; she looked very worried, even a little pale. "I hope Akane didn't get too worrisome." Ranma said. "No Ranma I'm fine" Akane said, reassuring Ranma. Then Ranma remembered. "No.... NO!!!!!" Ranma screamed. Then, strangely, he fainted again.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Oyamada snickered. "That fool. Whenever he remembers me he faints. Perfect plan. Now, I can get a clean kill!" Oyamada said. Oyamada snickered, then the small snickering turned into an evil cackle. "Like I said! YOU WILL DIE RANMA SAOTOME!"  
  
2 Days Later On The Long Way To Furinkan High  
  
Ranma and Akane could walk even slower to school today. They had left 30 minutes early. Ranma was more down then usual today. Ranma stared at the ground. "Ranma what's wrong" Akane asked. "Nothing." Ranma said, still looking at the ground. "C'mon Ranma you can tell me." Akane insisted. Ranma got angry, he didn't have the patience today. "I don't wanna talk about it you busu!" Ranma yelled. (A/N: Busu= Extremely Ugly Girl in Japanese) That cracked it. Akane thought he would never say something like that. Akane didn't mallet him. She just started to cry. Then Ranma noticed what he had done. He hugged Akane. "I'm sorry.." Ranma said, holding her tightly. "I just... it's something that happened long ago, and well, I've never known that I was scared of anything besides cats but.. Oyamada is the one person I'm terrified of." Ranma continued. Akane stopped crying. "Who is Oyamada?" Akane asked, wiping her tears. "A man who's wanted to kill me since I was born. I thought I had killed him when I was 11. Now.. He's returned and says he's going to kill me.." Ranma said. "Well If you beat him at 11 then you should be able to beat him now." Akane said. "No.. he's more powerful.. way more powerful then last time.." Ranma said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Oyamada started to pace. "I don't understand! Saotome hasn't fainted yet! He's remembering me! That damn little fool. He will die!" Oyamada said, in a rage that his spell only lasted temporarily. Then he grinned. "Wait... Maybe this could be to my advantage. Yes! The side effect! If the spell fails, a horrific side effect will come! Yes! This is perfect!" Oyamada said, still wearing his evil grin.  
  
Back At Furinkan High  
  
Ranma was eating his lunch. Akane had made it, or at least tried to. Ranma actually kind of liked it this time. "Usually her cooking sucks... but I gotta say, this isn't bad!" Ranma said. Akane smiled. She was glad she had an improvement in her cooking. Ranma still had that look on. He was holding back something. "Ranma, is something wrong?" Akane asked. Ranma couldn't hold it back anymore. He kissed Akane. Akane pulled back. Then Ranma pulled back. He had to stop this urge.  
  
Little did THEY know this IS the side effect. (Hint, hint)  
  
Hope you liked Chapter 5! COMING SOON: CHAPTER 6  
  
See ya Next time!  
  
IcE pHoEnIx 


	6. Super Jolt

Please forgive me for the very long wait! But here it comes! Chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6: Super Jolt  
  
Ranma sighed. He knew he couldn't hide from Oyamada forever. Oyamada had sworn revenge on him.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Die Human!" Oyamada screamed as his claw sped towards Ranma. "Ahugh!" Ranma said, barely dodging the attack. 'I've gotta escape somehow!' Ranma thought. Then, when Ranma was off guard Oyamada sliced Ranma's chest. Blood sputtered out of Ranma quicker then you could imagine. Ranma coughed up some blood. "You're defeated mortal! Give up now and I'll put you out of your misery!" Oyamada said, grinning ear to ear. But then something came over Ranma. "Never! Element Control!" Ranma yelled. "Element Blast: Fire!" Ranma exclaimed while shooting an amazing amount of fire at Oyamada. "What?? No!! This isn't supposed to happen!" Oyamada said in surprise. "Wind! Water! Forest! Light! Shadow! BLAST!!!!!!" Ranma screamed as a number of different blasts shot at Oyamada. "Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oyamada yelled as he was sealed off into a dark realm of nothingness. But as he was sucked in he declared, "Ranma Saotome! I will have my revenge!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ranma shuddered at that thought. But at least Oyamada hadn't killed him yet. There was some time left in his life. No! Ranma couldn't think that way! If he beat him once he can do it again! "Problem is, I don't know how to do Element Control! I don't even know how I did it!" He said. Another problem was that Ranma had a very, VERY bad sexual attraction to Akane lately, and he didn't even know why! She was beautiful and all but he'd never felt anything this strong. But there was one week left until the marriage, he'd have to hold it back until then. But it's not like it was easy. Once he almost let it go. And that was during school! How embarrassing! Akane joined him up on the roof. She snuck up behind him. "Hi!" Akane said. Ranma jumped up. "Oh, hi Akane" Ranma said. 'Okay holding back is harder then before. Wonder why.' Ranma thought. The feeling became too powerful and it ended up with them kissing.  
  
The Following Day  
  
Ranma and Akane trotted off to school again. "Wow, it's not like us to be this early" Akane said. "I still think Kasumi made us go to school an hour early because she wants us to spend more 'quality' time together" Ranma said, slightly annoyed at the thought. "Well hey, it's less then a week until the big day" Akane said. "Yup, and 3 weeks ago I thought this would never happen" Ranma said, tilting his head to Akane. "You know, I don't know why I called you an uncute tomboy all this time. You're really kawaii. And I'm not just saying that" Ranma said, sort of checking Akane out. Akane blushed. "I'm not used to all this Ranma. It's made me excited, and much more happy." Akane said. Ranma was very happy to hear that. He had finally made Akane happy.  
  
He didn't know that it was possible to feel this bliss.  
  
He cherished every good moment he spent with Akane. It was kind of like earning a medal every good minute he spent with her.  
  
His medal collection was piling up.  
  
And he was sure as hell glad.  
  
With all these great things happening, Ranma just might forget about Oyamada.  
  
In Oyamada's Domain  
  
"Mark my words Saotome Ranma! Your soul will be mine!" Oyamada declared. And then he made an evil cackle that echoed through his whole domain.  
  
What did you think? I'll update sooner now!  
  
Hoped you liked the chapter!  
  
Later days!  
  
IcE pHoEnIx 


	7. Quick Buck

Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I take short to long sabbaticals from writing every once and while. HERE COMES CHAPTER 7! (Plus Credits to Sweet-El for helping with this chapter)  
  
Chapter 7: Quick Buck  
  
Ranma stared at the wall. As if his life wasn't complicated enough. Nabiki just had to be the usual money-gaining bitch didn't she? If he had just kept back his urge this never would of happened. Now Akane and him were totally exposed. And that's exactly why they were heading to China. Ranma didn't even want to think about Kuno's reaction.  
  
(2 Days ago)  
  
It was about 11PM. Ranma had been cramming for the exam. Ranma had never cared much about school but this was different. He NEEDED to get a good grade for this; it would go on his permanent record. Besides, Ranma was bored all the time so why not do something? Ranma finally finished his cramming. He decided to sleep with Akane tonight. It's not like it mattered. He was exhausted so he was stumbling a bit. Without noticing a box, Ranma tripped right on to Akane. Akane was up in a flash. "Couldn't resist, eh?" Akane said, grinning. Ranma became suddenly awake, his urge more powerful then ever. He didn't speak; he just reacted. He took off all of Akane's clothes so swiftly he made Akane lose her breath. "R-Ranma...!" Akane managed to say while gasping for air.  
  
(Akane's POV)  
  
Wow. Ranma had me a bit frightened there. I didn't know he could do this. I have a feeling this is going to be a bit rough.  
  
(Ranma's POV)  
  
What the hell are you doing you idiot? You fucking scared her! Control yourself! But I can't! My body's over powering me! Your fucking mind is more powerful! You can't even control your own body? Shut up! I think I would know! (A/N: This is Ranma fighting with his conscience incase you didn't know.)  
  
Ranma started to fuck Akane pretty hard. His member was getting harder then ever before. He planted his lips everywhere on Akane. Akane's nerve had become uncontrollable and she just did what Ranma's body told her to do. "Yes Akane, let me become your master, surrender your body to me" Ranma said, his erection talking more then his head.  
  
(In Nabiki's room)  
  
"What the hell is that? It sounds like... moaning." Nabiki said. Then a devilish grin came over Nabiki's face. "Yes... I bet that's what they're doing in there. Heh, heh, heh!" Nabiki snickered. Nabiki crawled out of her room and went to get some film.  
  
(Back in Akane's room)  
  
Ranma had begun to suck Akane's nipples. After that small session of sucking, Ranma started to get less intense and just started simple rubbing against Akane's pussy. Ranma's urge to Akane had become smaller. After a lot of panting, Ranma stopped and fell from Akane. But strangely, right when he fell the urge came back! And he started to lick Akane's pussy. Akane was too tired to stop him, so she just laid back and enjoyed the pleasure. Nabiki looked through the half opened door.  
  
(Nabiki's POV)  
  
Just a couple pictures and I'm done. The school paper will pay plenty for these! I'll have much to add to my life savings after this!  
  
Ranma and Akane were too blinded by their love to notice Nabiki. A couple of flashes went by, and Nabiki left. "Heh, heh! This is gold!" Nabiki snickered. "To the 24-hour Photoshop!" Nabiki said, shutting the door as quietly as she could.  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
Ranma and Akane walked to school on the short way this time. "Ranma, what was up with you last night?" Akane asked. "I just... I had another one of those feelings again" Ranma said. "Well, it's 4 days in counting until the wedding, will you wait until then?" Akane asked. "Okay." Ranma sighed, hoping that he would be able to control himself.  
  
(At Furinkan High)  
  
Strangely, none of the Akane lovers attacked today. Everybody just stared at them. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Ranma whispered to Akane. "I'm not sure." Akane whispered back. When Ranma picked up the school newspaper, his jaw dropped. "W-What the FUCK?!?" Ranma shouted right in the middle of the hallway. "Akane, look at this!" Ranma said, handing Akane the newspaper. Akane looked at the newspaper and dropped it. "Only one person could of gotten these photos! NABIKI!!!!!!!!!!" Akane screamed. Ranma and Akane rushed over to Nabiki's homeroom. "Nabiki, may we speak with you for a moment?" Akane asked. Nabiki got out of her seat and went outside with them. Right when Nabiki shut the door, Akane slapped her as hard as she could. "I don't need you intruding on my sex life!" Akane snapped at her sister coldly. "Some of the things people would do for a quick buck." Ranma said. Akane and Ranma left Nabiki with what she did to think about, plus a stinging hand mark.  
  
(At The Present Time)  
  
And that's what happened. Ranma and Akane were leaving for China. Ranma had found his father's stash with a generous amount of money. Ranma smiled as he left his room. And with that, Akane and Ranma were going to China! ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I took a while to update! Many thanks to Sweet-El!  
  
Later Days!  
  
IcE pHoEnIx 


	8. An Antediluvian Problem

Hello! Chapter 8 is here! YAHOO! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 8: An Antediluvian Problem  
  
Ranma and Akane were off to China. They almost missed their flight because of the dumb security screw-up. But they had made it. Now they were in the air, soaring smoothly.  
  
(Ranma's POV)  
  
I hate airplanes.  
  
But at least It's just Akane and I. And no Nabiki, Kasumi, or any of those guys. A reason why I hate airplanes: they're fucking boring. There's no bloody thing to do. The only things to do are chatter quietly with Akane or stare at the wall. I wish I would've brought a book along. Maybe Akane has a book. "Akane, do you happen to have a book?" I asked. "Um... let me check." She replied. "Just a couple manga volumes and a Biology book" She said, after a few minutes of digging through her bag. "Why did you bring a Biology book?" I asked. "Hey, you never know when it might come in handy. We might have to camp out. So we can know about wild leaves and stuff like that." She said. "Okay, what manga volumes do you have?" I asked, hoping she didn't have something girly. "Just volumes 1, 2, and 3 of 'Scryed' " She said. "Okay, can I read them?" I asked. "Sure" She replied handing me the 3 volumes.  
  
Now I just realized, what the fuck? Why has Akane changed so much? She's not the violent, mallet wielding macho chick I used to know. This is probably the weirdest change in her since, since... ever! Even though it's strange, I like her better this way. Now she's understanding, compassionate, and not quick to assume anything. One of the best things about this change, is that she won't hurt me anymore when another girl tries to come in.  
  
So what the hell am I complaining about? This is great!  
  
(Akane's POV)  
  
"You never know where your life is going to lead you."  
  
I had once read that in a book. I lost the book sadly. When I heard Ranma in his room, I didn't know what to think. He was saying, "I love her" at first I figured he was talking about someone else. But then, I heard him say, "Akane, why don't you love me?" and that's when I knew for sure. I waited until his morning bath to tell him that I knew. Sort of like a little punishment for not telling me sooner. Even though I should've punished myself because I loved him before that. But you know, it's better late then never.  
  
"This is your captain speaking, we are about to land." The voice in the speaker blared. After a few minutes the plane landed. Ranma and Akane left the plane and headed into the airport. "Finally, China!" Ranma exclaimed. Akane and Ranma headed down the corridor, both of them smiling.  
  
(In Oyamada's Domain)  
  
"You think you're safe, going into China, trying to run away! But you couldn't be more wrong Saotome! You've fallen into my trap!" Oyamada said.  
  
(In Japan)  
  
Nabiki found a note on the table. "Ranma and Akane are headed for China" Nabiki said. "All because of me..." Nabiki sighed. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. "It's best they didn't know" Nabiki said, with a solemn frown on her face.  
  
(On A Bus In China)  
  
"Ranma, where are we staying?" Akane asked the boy sitting next to her. "I have an old friend here who would be more then happy to let us stay with them." Ranma replied. The bus went to a stop. Ranma and Akane left the bus, and headed to Konton. (A/N: Konton is just a made up suburb in China. It doesn't mean anything in Chinese, but it means "Chaos" in Japanese)  
  
(At Konton)  
  
Ranma and Akane had arrived in roughly 15 minutes. "So, where is this person living?" Akane asked. "She's a pretty wealthy person, so her house is pretty big" Ranma replied. "She?" Akane replied. "Don't get any ideas now, don't you think I would've told you if we had any, well, issues?" Ranma said. No response. Ranma and Akane didn't say a word until they arrived at the house. "Wow! It is big!" Akane said in awe. "Yup." Ranma replied. Knock Knock! Ranma knocked on the door. A rather tall man with a baldhead answered the door. "Yes?" He asked. "We're here to Ask Sakiano something." Ranma said. "Miss Sakiano! Someone is here to see you!" The man called. A woman with brown hair and green eyes came to the door. She noticed Ranma on the spot. "Ranma! I'm so glad to see you! Come on in!" Sakiano said, with glee in her voice. Then she noticed Akane. "And who is this?" Sakiano asked, partly inspecting Akane. "This, Is Akane Tendo my fiancée." Ranma said. "Fiancée? Oh my Lord! That's wonderful!" Sakiano said, seeming to be happy as a clam. "Now both of you come on in! I just have made a fresh pot of Oolong tea!" Sakiano said, motioning them in. Ranma and Akane smiled at each other.   
  
(In Oyamada's Domain)  
  
"Wonderful work Sakiano my puppet. Wonderful work!" Oyamada snickered. "With these traps, I will be unstoppable! And soon, Ranma will be in the battle of his life!" He continued. Oyamada's evil cackle roared through the entire domain.  
  
(Back At Sakiano's place)  
  
"Do you two want separate rooms, or just one room?" Sakiano asked. Ranma looked at Akane. ""Um... what do you want?" Ranma asked Akane. "Just one would be fine, thank you." Akane said. "Okay!" Sakiano said, leading them down the hall to their room. Ranma and Akane entered their room. "Akane, why didn't you ask for separate? I thought you wanted me to... well, not do you know what" Ranma said. The word Echoed through both of their minds, "SEX". "Well, I think you can handle it. And besides, it's just for a while." Akane said. "Yeah, when we go back to Japan a couple years from now maybe everyone will have forgotten all about it" Ranma sighed. "What do you mean a couple years? We can't mooch of Sakiano for that long! I figured just a couple weeks after the wedding." Akane replied. "Yeah, that's a better idea. Then when we're married it wouldn't matter!" Ranma said in relief.  
  
(Back In Nerima, everybody's getting worried about Ranma and Akane's whereabouts)  
  
Soun was in a complete panic. "Where's my baby??" Soun kept on asking himself, while racing around in circles. Nabiki glanced at the garbage can. 'Like I said, it's better they don't know' Nabiki thought and took her glance away. Genma (In Panda Form) held up a sign saying, "Where could they have gone to anyways?" Soun stared at the sign for a moment, then started running around in circles again. Kuno crashed through the window. "WHERE IS MY LOVE, AKANE TENDO?!?" He screamed. "Yay, another member to join the peanut gallery" Nabiki said sarcastically.  
  
(At Sakiano's place)  
  
"I've got a very strange feeling that something REALLY bad is going to happen." Ranma said. "Yeah, I can sense it too" Akane replied. Ranma and Akane stared out the window, as the Chaos was just beginning to unfold.  
  
(In Oyamada's Domain)  
  
"Yes Saotome, something VERY bad is going to take place. Too bad you won't live to see the end!" Oyamada cackled.   
  
What did you think of the chapter? Sorry I took a while to update! Coming Soon: Chapter 9! See ya next time!  
  
Later Days!  
  
IcE pHoEnIx 


End file.
